


Names

by TheSinsOfAnAngel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is confused, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry is just trying his best, Hartwin, Idiots in Love, Kentucky didn't happen, Kissing, M/M, Merlin probably hates them both, Missions, Nicknames, Oh wait, Oneshot, Parties, Pet Names, is there anything else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinsOfAnAngel/pseuds/TheSinsOfAnAngel
Summary: “What’s up with all the fuckin’ endearing terms? Pumpkin? Darling? Flower? I’m not five!”---------In which Eggsy just wants to be flaunted and Harry is confused as to why he's being yelled at.





	Names

Before their relationship started, Harry had never called Eggsy anything other than what you might expect to hear from a mentor to their protege. 

“Darling boy”, ”Reckless kid”, ”Stubborn ass”, or, god forbid, “son”.

That was the worst one. If you fancy someone, what makes you think calling them your child would get the point across?

After they started dating though, that was when the names got…creative. 

“Eggsy, baby, could you bring me my tie? I believe you borrowed it for last weeks office party.” Harry called from the closet, deciding which jacket matched his shoes best.

When Eggsy walked in, tie in hand, he had the goofiest grin plastered on his face.

Harry took his tie and carefully eyed his partner, “why are you smiling like that? Not that I’m complaining.”

“You called me baby,” he huffed out a dreamy breath, still smiling.

“Yes? Why is that so extraordinary?”

“You’ve never called me baby. You’ve never called me anything other than Eggsy, really. You’re not much one for pet names, Haz.”

“I suppose I never thought it necessary. You know I love you, why prove it with silly nicknames when I can prove it with this?” Harry used his thumb and forefinger to hold Eggsy’s chin and planted a kiss that made them both spin. But mostly Eggsy, whose legs suddenly went very weak. 

“Yeah those are really good too,” he pulled himself away from Harry’s grip and turned to go back to his previous activities.

“All I’m saying is that it would be nice to be showboated a little bit, yeah?”

Harry took in the information, “consider it noted.”

Noted indeed.

\---------

It was some agent or another's birthday and someone decided the headquarters was a logical choice for the party. Which was why a polite and proper Harry Hart and an unamused Eggsy Unwin were stood at a bar, making small talk with people they could give two shits about. 

“It’s good to know people, Eggsy.” Harry had said earlier. And if Eggsy was any other person he would have called him out on his lie. But he wasn’t, and now he’s here. 

Harry was laughing at something one of the other men said when Eggsy snapped out of his trance and asked for him to order them some drinks. Because as much as he didn’t want to be there, he was a gentleman, dammit.

“Ah, of course, pumpkin,” Harry replied and turned to the bartender.

What the hell was that?

After a particularly awkward exchange with the two men they were talking with, and an otherwise uneventful party, Harry and Eggsy found themselves laying in bed. 

Eggsy would normally approach the topic with some grace but because he was slightly tipsy he blurted out: “why did you call me pumpkin earlier?” 

Harry shifted towards him, “I have no idea what you’re alluding to, Eggsy. Go to sleep now, we have a long day tomorrow.” 

Eggsy huffed but dropped it. He was too tired at the moment. But best believe that he’d bring it up again in the morning. 

\---------

It was never talked about, and eventually forgotten about entirely. As spies they had other things on their plate to worry about and it wasn’t until after a mission gone awry when Eggsy had a flashback of the time at the party.

The mission was as follows: schmooze your way into a high class awards ceremony and stop a certain Mr. Larrison from detonating a lethal bomb, killing some of Kingsmans most reliable sources. Very standard and they already had a plan before Merlin even gave them the confirmation that they were working together. 

“We’re Mr. And Mr. Quinn. Newlyweds who have a distant relative receiving an award. If anyone asks who just direct them to me, I’ll handle it,” Harry explained while buttoning his jacket cuffs. 

“And if anyone tries to, how do I say this, distract me?” 

Eggsy receives a stone cold look, “you can direct them to me as well.”

The look made him swoon and the topic wasn’t thought about until the exact thing happened at the ceremony. 

“So you’re from out of town? I bet this is the first fancy party you’ve ever been to then, am I right?” Said a woman who was far too close and far too married for Eggsy’s liking. 

“Yeah it has been a while,” he replied half heartedly, but she wasn’t getting the message. 

“Where’s your husband, dear? I haven’t seen him since you came in,” she leaned in and flipped her hair, feigning concern. 

“Oh here and there…” The answer was even less interested as he spotted said Harry Hart across the room standing at the point Eggsy was supposed to be at five minutes ago. They met eyes and Harry gave him a confused look as he walked over. 

The confused expression was quickly replaced with a smile and an arm around Eggsy’s waist. 

“Darling! I’ve been looking for you! Dear cousin Dylan has invited us to his suite for some drinks, isn’t that exciting? The elevator is right over there. We’d best hurry, you know how impatient he gets.”

The woman looked thoroughly put off as Harry steered Eggsy away from her, Eggsy calling out a: “Ta, love!” as they walked away. 

“Sorry, Haz. Couldn’t get her off my back,” he said as they stepped into the elevator, extremely late. 

“I could tell.”

Was that a hint of jealousy in his tone? 

“Thanks for saving me...darling,” Eggsy grinned up at Harry. 

He didn’t even spare a look as he strode out of the elevator.

Only to get a sight of some very menacing guards. 

Harry quickly turned to Eggsy and draped their arms together. 

“Shhh! Be quiet, Honey!” He slurred, pulling the now understanding Eggsy out into the hall, “I don’t think we’re supposed to be here!” 

The guards turned around, only to look very awkward at the sight of Eggsy nipping at Harry’s neck. He giggled and pointed to them. 

“I think we’ve already been caught.”

The guards looked at each other and pointed down the other length of the hall, “Guest rooms are that way.”

“Thanks so much misters,” Eggsy winked and pulled a stumbling Harry down the walkway. 

Once out of earshot, they separated and easily found the bomb, snipping the wires “like a proper bond film” as Eggsy would describe it to Merlin later. 

Once again in their own home, Eggsy was pulling off his socks when he nonchalantly said: “So which one are you going to pretend didn’t happen? Darling or Honey?”

Harry flopped down behind Eggsy and kissed between his shoulder blades, “Are you tired, Eggsy? I don’t remember saying either.”

“Whatever.” 

\---------

One incident? Fine. Two? A coincidence. Three? Now it was just annoying. 

Eggsy was fuming after Harry decided to call him, of all things, “flower”. Not only that, but in front of very important ambassadors who could put in very nasty words for them. 

“Are you shitting me? Is this some sort of joke?” He slammed the door and reared around to face Harry. 

“What are you talking about, Eggsy? It’s been a long night can we do this in the morning?”

“No! We can’t! Because you’ll just change the conversation. No we are doing this now.” Eggsy stomped over and pointed a finger at Harry’s chest. 

“What’s up with all the fuckin’ endearing terms? Pumpkin? Darling? Flower? I’m not five!” 

“I don’t understand, you said you wanted to be showboated,” Harry looked at him confused. 

“Yeah but not like this. And especially if you refuse to talk about it after.”

“Ah, well. I never was very good with names in relationships. So you don’t want the pet names anymore?” 

“No, I do. Just not ones that make people see me as your son rather than your partener. Y’know, things like “Baby”, “Babe”, “Sexy” even.”

Harry made a face, “Maybe not the last one.” 

“Whatever you want, Haz. Just no more “Pumpkin”, alright?”

“Alright, love.”

Eggsy laughed against Harry’s neck, “Love, hey? Wanna show me how much you love me?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: unsettling-fandoms  
> Instagram: @poshhartwin(art) @aggressivelycanadian(textposts)  
> Comment if this was any good bc I haven't written in ages.   
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
